Persona no Naku Koro Ni
by IStartedTheFire22
Summary: The cycles seemed unending.  Then Izanami made a deal, and Hiranya Makotsu paid the price. Armed with memories of his past failures, he has one year to end the fog... and this time, the stakes are higher. Because he's there to stay. Kanji/MC  Makotsu
1. Prologue

It's ISTF with a new idea. If you're here, there's a few things I have to warn you of. Some justifiable angst - a Persona trait - and some homosexual relations. Not slash. Not yaoi. Legit guys dating. It will only be fluffy where appropriate, both males will have testosterone and gender roles are out the window. This one pairing will be Kanji/MC. The others are all het. What are they? Not telling. I just figured I would be up front about there being that since there are people who dislike that sort of thing, and not everyone has the pleasure of being raised as open-mindedly as other people. Enjoy the Prologue.

* * *

Prologue: Makotsu-hen (Sonzai shite wa naranai kioku)

Makotsu was beginning to think there was a reason that humans didn't remember their past lives. He didn't believe in reincarnation, to be honest, but apparently it believed in him.

Or maybe it was the sadistic twat with the oversized nose that did. He hadn't remembered the first several times that he had been brought back. Now he did, and remembered the losses he had suffered. He'd failed Yukiko first. Then the second time, it had been Kanji. Then Rise. Then Naoto. He managed to save the detective, but then Nanako fell into the world within the TV. He'd failed her, and the world had been engulfed in fog… and now he was once more on the train to…

"We have arrived at Inaba station. Please prepare to disembark."

Makotsu looked up at the roof of the train and sighed. Igor hadn't contacted him this time. He wondered what awaited him. Had it changed? Would it change?

The brunette with dark eyes put his iPod in, and closed his eyes as he stepped off of the train. There was a loud click, and he opened them.

* * *

"Welcome, my dear young man, to the Velvet Room."

Makotsu stared at the ancient Shinto shrine around him, and at the implike proprietor who sat on its steps, for once not smiling.

"Igor. It's changed."

Igor smiled sadly and nodded. "Your change in circumstance is what changed it. You wanted to be able to save them all, and whatever was out there heard you. This time… you remember. But it comes with a price."

"I know. There's no going back this time – it's all or nothing. Especially since they're dead."

Igor nodded. "Yes. That was the price. Your parents' lives were not in vain, I assure you. You may wonder why this place looks as it does…"

Makotsu snickered. "Not really. I know exactly why." He felt cold and tired. "How's Margaret?"

Igor waved a hand. "Tending the cotton." True to his word, she was raking a bed of cotton with a hoe that had tags upon it. He smiled. "It's a new sort of compendium, my young friend. And now you can access it. That, along with your memories, is your opponent's one boon."

Makotsu sighed. "I'm going to have a Shadow this time, no matter what. Last time Izanagi came because I was a blank slate. This time…"

Igor shrugged. "We'll see. For now, take this… I'll contact you only as needed herein."

Makotsu felt the familiar weight of the Velvet Key settle in his pocket. "See you around Igor, Margaret."

"Indeed you shall, Hiranya Makotsu. I look forward to it."

Margaret gave a wan smile as azure cotton spores flooded the air and clouded Makotsu's vision.

* * *

Makotsu opened his eyes and kept walking, smirking as he listened to the song his iPod had turned to. It was oddly appropriate.

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_

_Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru_

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_

_Ato modori wa mou dekinai._

He paused as he saw the approaching figures of his uncle and cousin, and sighed as he felt a new yet familiar weight settle. "You took away my old life. It's time to claim a new one, you fog-wielding creep. Game on." He grinned and raised a hand in greeting as Dojima and Nanako walked forward.

This time, he was taking everything back.

_

* * *

_

Each day for your treachery, I shall claim one thousand souls!

_Then each day shall one thousand five hundred more be born._

_And if I should claim these souls?_

_Then I shall claim knowledge and memory._

_Very well. We'll see if he can survive the breaking._

_He isn't me. There are those who will support him._

_Who can protect him from the burden you've placed?_

_We'll see if your assumption holds merit, dear wife. He isn't me. Not anymore._

_

* * *

_

Alright, explanation time. Makotsu is the MC. Souji is straight. He doesn't do angst save in big situations (which admittedly, are occuring - death of parents is big, and will play a more visible role past this one page or so). These are canon. Makotsu is more malleable as an OC, but will retain Souji's strength, which will be under considerable strain from the beginning. In short, a more burdened protagonist with more flexible sexuality. Not an ideal Fool, but I can add a secondary Arcana further along in the Tarot as was done in Persona 3. (Hint: This is going to happen.)

The idea of a Groundhog Day Loop/Alternate Timeline with one person remembering put me in mind of Higurashi, hence the title. I will split the story into -hen chapters for each character depending on whose shadow is showing up. Then I'll put a subtitle in horribly butchered Japanese courtesy of Google Translate to indicate the theme. Makotsu-hen, Yosuke-hen, and Chie-hen will be short, one to two or three chapters each covering a number of days. The others will be a bit longer. Translation of this one's is "Memories that should not exist."

This will not be a fluid story. It will be a series of snapshots into Social Links and Events. The only Quests shown will be those for the Hermit Link. Empress will take on a new meaning since a fairly complete compendium is available. And the only fights will be boss battles - mini and Greater Shadow bosses. If I had to write all of the normal battles, I would flip.

I'm going to go to the script for inspiration, but this is not Souji we have here. Different people interact differently. This is a guy who has lost his parents and home, and is now heading into what he knows full well will be a fight for his life and will have to meet with people he's known before and will not remember him. Party links will occur, but some links (Temperance, cough cough) will be relocated to other characters.

And as for Izanagi's little quip at the end? Makotsu will start with Izanagi. But he'll end with a hell of a lot more. This will have some twists, but I don't plan to deviate from the main shell of the plot. And there will be craziness. Much, much craziness. After all, this is Persona no Naku Koro Ni.

Let the fucked-up times roll.


	2. Chapter 1

Makotsu-hen, part 2 and the last part of it. Next up is Yosuke-hen! Subtitle means "Black Rain Falling".

* * *

Chapter 1: Makotsu-hen (ochite kuroi ame)

_**4/11/2011**_

Makotsu smiled as he shook the gas station attendant's hand, as he had so many times before. He felt the same strange feeling come over him – that he was going to be ill, or that he needed to lie down.

"Are you carsick?" Nanako.

Makotsu turned to her, smiling. "I think I'm a bit tired from the trip, Nanako-chan. I just need to rest, and I'll be fine."

Nanako shrugged. "Okay…" she said as she clambered back into the car.

Makotsu sat down, sighing as Dojima re-entered the car. He just smiled quietly as the older man shrugged and started the vehicle.

"Acting a bit weird, aren't you?" he muttered.

Makotsu's smile grew taut. "We all have our ways of coping, Dojima-san. Don't begrudge me mine."

Dojima's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded.

The rest of the ride home was silent.

* * *

Makotsu sighed as he stared at his room. It felt both familiar and alien. "Maybe this is what they call déjà vu?" he muttered. He snickered. "Although I doubt that's what they meant. I wonder… can I reach in yet? I kind of miss Ted."

Shaking his head, he set out the futon and laid down to sleep.

"And the fog returned," Makotsu snarled silently. It was the same dream. He was in a mist-shrouded hall, grasping a sword.

He looked at it, and sighed. "Already changes." It wasn't a sword.

_I thought you would appreciate the irony. It's why I pushed Igor to remake the Velvet Room as well. I wonder – shall you be like those children? Shion and Mion, from what I grasped of your kind… they are intriguing._

"Jerk. You'd make a lousy otaku. Rena used the cleaver, and Rika was the one who remembered everything. If you're going to make references, at least do them right," Makotsu hissed, darting forward.

_Already changes indeed. I remember the first time –you were so timid. I had to lure you in slowly, lie by lie that you needed to uncover and dispel. But now? You shred through them like a hunter. Such a forward son of man…_

Makotsu lunged through the door at the mist-shrouded figure. "SHUT UP!" He brought the cleaver down repeatedly, roaring as everything began to burst loose. His pupils shrank, iris dialated as he attempted to slaughter the mist-being.

It laughed and faded away.

_I see what you've become. Outside of combat, you're as capable as ever, if a tad wounded. But inside… you don't care all that much anymore, do you?_

_I'm going to win once again. And remember, boy. This is endgame._

"BASTARD!"

* * *

_**4/12/11**_

Makotsu groaned as he walked to school. Nanako was just as adorable as before, and his heart still hurt for her.

Maybe more, now that he understood her a bit.

A boy with headphones struggled to manipulate his umbrella and bicycle simultaneously. He failed, crashing into a lamppost.

Wincing, Makotsu debated introducing himself early. Watching the boy clutch himself in agony, he decided "Hi, I'm your best friend from several life-cycles back," wasn't the best thing to say at that point.

He walked in, and tuned out the well-meaning faculty as they guided him to his homeroom.

"…and he's just as much a loser here as he was there, so don't get any ideas! Now introduce yourself."

"Poor new kid."

"King Moron's the worst…"

Makotsu blinked mildly. "While I'm glad you're so valiantly trying to protect my chastity, I think a trip to the dentist is in order, Mooroka-sensei. Worry less about my sex life than about whether that's an overbite or a mustache. I'll just sit in this empty seat here… oh, name's Hiranya Makotsu by the way. Pleased to meet you." The class was silent as Makotsu sat next to a gaping girl with short brown hair.

He smiled slightly. Ted hadn't been the only one he missed. Today he got to meet Chie and Yukiko again! …Again. That thought caused his smile to fade. They didn't remember. And if he said anything, it would only end badly.

"That… took guts," the girl said faintly as Mooroka's rant ended and she turned to Makotsu. "Hiranya-kun, you ought to be more careful! Seriously!" she hissed.

Makotsu simply chuckled. Things were looking up a bit.

* * *

"So, my name's Satonaka Chie – I sit next to you, remember?" the short-haired girl said with a large grin.

"Vaguely," Makotsu teased with a smaller grin.

"Ha! I'd hope so! And this is Amagi Yukiko – her family runs the Amagi Inn."

"Oh, um, pleased to meet you. Sorry to talk to you so suddenly…"

"People have done worse things, trust me. Hey, want to walk home together?" Makotsu offered.

Yukiko flushed crimson while Chie grinned. "Wow, bold aren't ya?"

"What? Is it illegal to make friends?" he said.

Chie laughed while Yukiko's blush receded. "Aww! You lonely?"

Makotsu smiled wryly. "A bit." He refused to let on how much the comment stung.

Yukiko stood next to him as Chie dashed after the headphones boy from earlier, kicking him in the groin for breaking her DVD. "Er… Chie didn't mean anything by it, Hiranya-san. I don't think she knows yet…"

Makotsu's eyes widened. "Please tell me that people don't know that my…" he muttered.

"It's a small town; news starts at the police station and spreads from there," Yukiko whispered with a sigh.

"I'd rather not be the object of gossip, thanks." Makotsu jammed his headphones into his ears.

"What are you listening to?" Yukiko asked as Makotsu smirked.

"Katayoku no Tori. I'm a bit of a When They Cry fan." He offered an earphone to Yukiko who listened, smiling.

"It's beautiful."

"It's true," Makotsu muttered.

Chie walked over. "Can you believe that? He broke my DVD!"

Makotsu smiled wryly. "Well, at least you've ensured his children will never break anything."

Yukiko bit her lip, trying not to smile.

Chie giggled awkwardly. "Yeah, not like he'd ever get any or anything…" she said sheepishly.

Makotsu arched an eyebrow at Yukiko, who broke out snickering.

Chie huffed. "C'mon, let's go!" she said, grabbing the two teens and dragging them behind her.

* * *

Makotsu sighed as he stared at the scene. Was there anything to be gained here? Something unseen? He rubbed his wrist mindfully. Chie and Yukiko had left, so he stood there musing.

"Hey, Makotsu. Head on home," Dojima called.

"You're going to be okay, right?" Makotsu covered his mouth after the words slipped out.

Dojima gave a weary smile. "I'll be fine. Go take care of Nanako, alright?"

Makotsu nodded and ran off. In the meantime, he cursed himself. To show that much weakness had to be a sin.

He couldn't afford to let them down.

* * *

_**4/13/11**_

Makotsu smiled as Chie joked about Yosuke and Saki. These carefree days wouldn't last. One day? Two days? He couldn't remember.

He blinked as he looked up. "Yes?"

Chie pouted. "Were you even listening?"

Makotsu smirked, pulling an earbud out of his ear. "Not really. I was listening to music."

Yosuke put it in his ear and blanched. "Seriously? This shit gave me nightmares when I tried to watch it," he muttered, shivering.

"Story of my life," Makotsu muttered.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"I think it was something from… the first one? Second? I dunno…"

"It's Umineko no Naku Koro Ni this time. Beatrice has a bitchin' character song," Makotsu said.

Chie scowled. "So you'd rather listen to that stuff than talk?"

Makotsu shrugged. "It's enough to be around people, I guess," he said nonchalantly. "I like being near people. Actual interaction is optional."

Chie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, we're watching the Midnight channel, right Yosuke? Hiranya?"

Makotsu nodded. "Sure. Watch TV at midnight with the set off during rain. Gotcha."

Yosuke started. "You said you weren't listening!" he said accusingly.

"I said I wasn't _really_ listening. I'd just scare people if I gave them my full attention." Makotsu grinned as he pulled the other earbud out and watched the other two teens. "So, that being said and done, what's all this about forbidden love and a liquor store? Do we have a budding Alcoholic here?" he said, nodding at Yosuke.

Chie immediately started chattering about Saki again as Yosuke vehemently denied both romantic implications and those of vice.

Makotsu listened in amusement.

* * *

"Let's do it," he breathed. Makotsu stared at the TV.

_Wait. Where's the 'I art thou…?'_

The TV flickered on, showing Saki, as Makotsu knew it would. Then ripples seemed to coalesce in the air.

_**I art thou. And thou art I. You shall be the one to open the door.**_

Makotsu grit his teeth as he clasped his head. "Great. And now to see if I can…"

_Thou art I. And I art thou. Will you call me? Or will you reject me?_

"What. The hell." Makotsu shook his head and plunged his hand into the TV. It went in seamlessly.

"It works, " Makotsu muttered, and he felt something grab him. The first few times, he hadn't recognized the texture. It was fuzzy. He grinned.

"Is someone in there?" he said, leaning in.

The screen lit up, and an angry teddy bear-esque creature showed up. "Who are you and why are you throwing people in?"

Makotsu blinked. "I'm not. This is my first time doing this. You've got the wrong guy."

The bear blinked and let go. "Oh. Sorry. Um… I should go, right…?"

Makotsu shrugged. "Only if you want to. My name's Hiranya Makotsu. What's yours?"

"Teddie. Don't throw anyone in here, alright?"

"If you promise that if I fall in, you'll help me, you've got yourself a deal," said Makotsu after some quick thought.

Teddie blinked. "Well, sure! Shadows are dangerous, and there's only enough space for me to hide," he said with a grin.

"Deal, then." Makotsu couldn't help but smile. "Feel free to drop by in the evenings when I'm home."

"Okay, Makotsu-kun. Laaaaters!" Teddie wandered off into the fog.

Makotsu drew his arm out. "Well, that didn't happen in the past." He smirked. "Maybe I should change a few other things up too, huh?"

* * *

_**4/14/11**_

"You guys okay?" He hadn't planned to redo this part, but Makotsu supposed the initial exposure to the TV world was necessary.

"Ow… my ass is cracked…" Yosuke groaned.

"Yes, that is how the anatomy is designed…" quipped Makotsu.

Chie groaned. "Don't encourage him…"

"Now how did I do that?" Makotsu muttered. He looked around. "Call or explore…? Explore. We need to find that place."

* * *

Makotsu sighed, looking away from Yosuke. "Must you do that here? Go out in the hall if you have to."

"Dude, have a heart! I need to go!"

Makotsu lifted a hand palm-up in surrender. "Point."

Chie groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Dammit, I can't go with you guys here…! If my bladder explodes, I blame you!" Makotsu heard Yosuke's zipper go up.

He focused his attention on the sash and chair. "Guys… this kind of set-up is never good…" Yosuke whimpered.

"Maybe if you're Rika trying to get away from a psycho Shion. Otherwise, I'm forced to agree."

"Makotsu, dude!" Yosuke whimpered. "I'd suppressed that memory!"

Makotsu wore a ghoulish grin. "Head-knifing loli."

Yosuke ran out of the room howling as Makotsu smirked at Chie, who was sighing and shaking her head.

"It's kind of you two to humor me like this," Makotsu conceded.

Chie shrugged. "You're not that bad. Yosuke tends to overreact… I've never seen the series, though."

Makotsu smirked. "You shouldn't. It'll give you nightmares. Now, I think I'll call our way out."

Chie blinked. "Huh?"

Makotsu breathed in. "TedDIE!"

Loud squeaking was heard. "Makotsu-san? How'd you end up away from the main platform? Your friend is there already, and he is BEARY rude!" Teddie rounded the corner. He waved at a dumbstruck Chie and a smiling Makotsu.

"Hey kid. You sure came quick."

"Well yeah! We made a promise!" Teddie said with a wide smile.

Makotsu patted Teddie on the head, and followed the bear along with Chie and Yosuke. His smile faltered. Tomorrow, everything would begin. And the race would start with it.

"C'mon! Go, go, go! The fog'll lift soon, and then…!"

"Got it. C'mon guys. Let's go."

"Wha? Makotsu, dude, we can't-!"

"Makotsu-kun, what are you-!"

* * *

Chie and Yosuke groaned on the floor as Makotsu brushed himself off. "We're back. I vote we head home and try not to think too much about that," Makotsu noted.

"Seconded. Aw man, I gotta peeeeeee!" Yosuke groaned as he bolted.

Chie turned to Makotsu. "You weren't freaking out anywhere as much as we were. And how did you know that bear? Gaah, forget it, it's making my head hurt anyways. "

Makotsu shrugged. "I met Teddie last night through my own TV. And on that note, I'm heading home."

Chie sighed. "Whatever, I was probably imagining things anyways. That place messes with your head..."

Makotsu sighed. "You have no idea."

* * *

Makotsu looked at the items on his bed. One Velvet Key. One hooked machete, courtesy of Daidara's Metalworks. Several vials of medicine from Shiroku. And a small blue gem he'd found in the TV world.

"You want to play this game, murderer? Fine. But this time, I make the rules."

* * *

_Husband. Who is this?_

Ooooh, I know! That's me, isn't it? Well, to tell the truth, I was bored of being sidelined~

_An interesting choice of Shadow, isn't it dear?_

_Not really. She – he – whatever they go by – will be of only token assistance._

You're on, bitch. I'll show you what a trickster can do!

* * *

So Teddie arrived early. Kanji will arrive in the middle of Yukiko-hen, as Yosuke-hen and Chie-hen will be single-chapter arcs. Now, you may ask: "Why conclude Makotsu-hen before his Shadow appears?" Technically, it just did with Izanagi and Izanami. However, it won' t_ appear_ until Yosuke-hen, and Makotsu will face it one-on-one. Kanji, aside from Teddie, is the only character that will appear before their original time. I figure that it would make a relationship more plausible after Rise's dungeon if the guys had a couple of weeks knowing each other before Kanji's rescue.

Also, no points for guessing who the Shadow's going to be. You'll probably be right.

Now, then: reviews are tasty, so FEED MEH SEYMOUR!


	3. Chapter 2

Alhazardous - Thanks! I intend to keep the shell of the story the same, so expect some massive Higu-rage when you-know-who is revealed to be the killer (yes I know it's not a spoiler anymore, but I feel like keeping it that way).

It's Yosuke's Shadow, which means Boss Fight time! I hope I didn't bomb it too badly...

Music for Shadow and Boss Fight is "La Divina Tragedia", the Umineko ending theme. I may have certain other themes for other bosses, but Yosuke through Yukiko will have this theme.

Here's Chapter 2. Subtitle means "Frog".

* * *

Chapter 2: Yosuke-hen (Kaeru)

_**4/15/11**_

Makotsu's frown tightened as he watched Yosuke's face contort in agony. He ignored the droning of the principal and walked over. "Hey man. You going to be alright?"

Yosuke opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Dude… this just…"

"Bites. As in gnawing out your insides, am I right?"

Yosuke snorted. "You got me there, Hiranya."

As they walked into the hall, Yosuke came to a halt. "That TV world. The bear said it was dangerous, right?"

Makotsu closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. "Yes, _Teddie_ did. What of it? Do you think it has something to do with how Saki-san died?"

Yosuke glared at Makotsu. "That's exactly what I think. I need your help to get into that world and find out."

"If it's so dangerous, you may not survive. Keep that in mind. Never run into something you don't know the risks of."

Chie growled. "Guys, we should just let the police handle it. This is stupid! We don't even know the first thing about that place!"

Yosuke turned to her. "No, Chie! The police can't do anything, and if we say anything about the other world, they'll never believe us! It has to be us! Only we can catch the murderer! Only… only we can…!"

"Avenge Saki-san?" Makotsu couldn't bring himself to feel anything beyond exhaustion. "You're not the only one who's lost something. Everyone in this world lives, loves, and dies. This is an inescapable truth. Will you truly let rage lead you down this path? Should you find her killer, what then? Will you attempt to cultivate justice with your own two hands? Turn them in to the police? What then, Yosuke?" Makotsu's face hardened. "I'm not saying one way or the other is better. But this choice deserves deliberation."

Yosuke stared at Makotsu. "What will you do, then?"

Makotsu smiled mirthlessly. "I intend to find the killer and place them in prison. Even if it costs me my life. Not because it's right. Not because I have any duty to it. I'm going to do it because I know that the sort of person who does these things will not stop, and it's only a matter of time before I lose everything – my uncle is one of the men trying to catch him. I won't falter, or turn back."

Yosuke eyed Makotsu for several moments. "Meet me at Junes in the electronics department." With that said, he left at a run.

"Are you serious? Really? We should just leave this to the police!" Chie growled.

"Come if you want to stop us. But think: I have an ally in there, so how much real danger would he allow us into?" Makotsu strolled out of the school slowly.

Chie groaned. "Boys!"

* * *

"What's in your backpack?" said Yosuke suspiciously. He held out a golf club. "Eh, it doesn't matter. Take this. You'll be able to defend yourself better anyways."

"I have my own means of defense. You may, if you wish, keep it." Makotsu punctuated this with an eerie smile.

"Allllright… So, anything else?" Yosuke said.

Makotsu turned to Chie. "Will you be alright playing lookout? I'm a bit worried."

"Oh! Uh… I'll be fine, thanks. Listen, be careful, alright?"

"Will do," Yosuke said as he leaned against the TV and tied a rope around his waist. He held the other end out as Chie grasped it.

"See you on the flip side," Makotsu muttered, tapping the screen. Yosuke yelped as he plummeted through, and Makotsu dove in.

* * *

Makotsu ignored Teddie and Yosuke's arguing and stared into the fog. He could feel it watching him.

Teddie grew quiet as his pupils shrank. "Uh… Makotsu-kun? What're you doing?"

Makotsu ignored him and drew his knife out of his backpack.

"D-dude! What the hell? Is that some kind of cleaver?"

"Hook machete, if you must know. Now please quiet down. You'll scare me away," Makotsu said with a dark look. It was mirrored by a boy who looked exactly the same as him but for three details. The first was his clothing – he wore a white trenchcoat spattered in blood. The second detail was that he held a staff with a clock whose hands moved like molasses. The third aspect in which he differed was his eyes – they were a vivid yellow.

"Wh-what is that?"

"It's me." The other Makotsu jolted. "I… I've failed people before. Been too late. Had blood on my hands. It's… it's really complicated, Yosuke. I don't like talking about it. And you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The other Makotsu gave an unsettlingly wide grin. "I told 'im. Told 'im yeh'd be smaht enough to know betteh. Bastahd owes me twenny yen." It snickered loudly. "Well boy-o, yeh got meh in one. Ahm th' personification of yer regrets for… well, yeh know. Yeh have a few otheh issues t' work out, but feh now, yer cleah."

Makotsu blinked mildly. "And _why_ are you talking like that?"

"'Cause it's _fun_. Tha's one more thin' tha' yer scared t'do. Cut loose and enjoy yehself. It's a damn shame, reallah. Yeh ain't goin' t' last 'gainst the merderah if yah walk 'round wit' a stick up yer arse." The other Makotsu nodded solemnly. "But I guess m'time's up. I'll take care of yeh, wait n' see!"

A blue haze swirled around the Shadow, and it vanished.

_The strength of heart require to face oneself has been made manifest…_

A tall androgynous figure clad in a white trenchcoat with a single fox tail appeared. It had a motorcycle helmet that looked like a fox's head, and held one clawed and gloved hand palm-up with a shining sphere floating above it. It seemed to have an otherworldly grace about it.

_Makotsu has faced his other self…_

The figure turned into a card and collapsed into Makotsu. He sighed in relief. _There. No harm done. My secrets are safe, and I can continue on and finally bring an end to this. The first hurdle is past._

_Makotsu has obtained the façade to overcome life's hardships, the Persona __**Inari!**_

"Whoa, Makotsu-sensei…" Makotsu grinned as he faced away from the other two. Teddie was back.

"Guys, we should keep going. We need to find clues."

* * *

Makotsu sighed as Izanagi returned to card form. "Makotsu-sensei is so awesome! He has two of those… er…"

Makotsu turned around. "Personae. Or Persona, singular. They're… an associate told me that they're like a mask you wear in times of stress. In a world built by thoughts, they become a conduit for functional magic."

"Magic? Like Umineko?" Yosuke said skeptically.

"No. Beatrice worked through her furniture – her servants – and through revival. This is where a god or other entity that resembles a mask we wear becomes a focus for our own innate abilities. For example, Izanagi is of the Fool Arcana. The Fool traditionally goes to those who are a blank slate. I resemble that mostly in spite of how I have changed. It gives me the power to access other Arcana. Inari, on the other hand, is of the Moon Arcana…"

"Which means…?" Yosuke said.

Makotsu bit his lip. "Nothing I care to share. If you're interested, feel free to research it yourself."

"Dude, harsh!" Yosuke muttered.

"Yosuke, show Sensei some respect! If he doesn't want to-"

"Teddie. He's right. Yosuke, the Moon is not a pleasant Arcana. It's… it represents hesitation and mystery."

Yosuke shrugged. "So how does that make it bad? You're pretty strange to everyone in town."

"It also represents illusion and madness."

Yosuke gulped. "I… see."

Makotsu turned towards the entrance of the liquor shop in the twisted district. "Let's head in, shall we?" Yosuke followed in silence.

* * *

Yosuke stood still. "I… never had the chance to say it. I always wanted to tell Hana-chan… that he was a real pain in the ass! I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all!" Yosuke's face fell more and more as Saki's lingering sentiment continued. "But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… what a dip. Who cares about Junes anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, and the neighbors all talk behind my back… I wish everything would just disappear…"

"This can't be… Senpai's not like that!" Yosuke said, looking skyward. Makotsu's face contorted slightly, lips pulling back in a grimace and pupils shrinking.

_Why does he always do this? Saki just spilled her guts, and the first thing he does is deny it!_ It made Makotsu furious in some way. He stifled it as quickly as possible as black-blue fog began to creep into the room.

"It's so sad… I feel so sorry for myself… boo hoo!"

Makotsu groaned inwardly. And cue the frog.

"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass… Ahahahaha!" Yosuke and Makotsu turned to see another Yosuke, the same in all respects save the black-blue shroud of fog and amber eyes.

Teddie stared in shock. "Wha? Two Yosukes!"

"Wh-who are you? I wouldn't think that…" Yosuke protested weakly.

_Ooooh yes you would. Your bearing speaks for itself. But you change,_ Makotsu thought. _Don't fight for this loser. Fight for who you know he can be. That's all you can do, Hiranya._ Makotsu nodded to himself.

"Hahahaha, yeah… right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"

"What're you saying? That's not true, I-"

Makotsu rubbed his temple. "Teddie. We should stand a bit back."

The bear stared at Makotsu. "Okay, sensei. But…"

"We'll intervene, if the worst comes to pass."

"You put on such a good show because you're terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've got to be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation," the Shadow sneered. "And what's this about checking out this world for Senpai's sake? I know the real reason you came snooping…"

"Stop it!"

"Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit? Or maybe… I really DO know what you're thinking! Because… I AM YOU. You just came here because it sounded like a good time! I mean, c'mon, what else is there to do in this shithole? A world inside the TV… now THAT's exciting! You didn't have any other reason to come here, did you?"

"That's not true… stop… Stop it!" Yosuke pleaded. Makotsu winced inwardly, but knew it was for the best.

"You're just trying to act like a big shot… hey, if all went well, you could even be a hero! And Senpai? Her death was the _perfect_ excuse." The Shadow had stopped sneering, and was frowning as it chastised Yosuke.

"Here it comes, Ted… brace yourself!" Makotsu whispered harshly.

"That's not true! What are you? Who are you?"

"I already told you, idiot! I'm you! Your Shadow… there is nothing I don't know about you."

"Screw that, I don't know you! You can't be me, you SON OF A BITCH!"

The Shadow cackled, back arching. "That's right! Say it again!"

"YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME!" Yosuke's glasses were shaking on his face as he stepped back. He was tripped by a swirl of black mist as the shadows converged on Shadow Yosuke.

"That's right… I'm _me_ now." The black fog cleared, revealing a ninja atop a giant frog.

"The frog in the well… what a reference," Makotsu muttered. "Teddie, eyes open!"

The fog began to swirl around Makotsu. "Yosuke…!" Teddie whimpered.

"Hang on, partner! I've got this!" Makotsu growled, eyes dilating and shrinking rapidly. A blue haze encircled him, blocking the frog's initial wind attack.

"Hah! Nice try! I'll crush everything that bores me… starting with _you_," the Shadow hissed.

"That barely even hurt… Inari. Agi." With a crushed card, the fox god floated, small flames flying from its sphere into the frog's skin. The beast whined angrily, skin scorched and pockmarked. It leapt at Makotsu, who dodged and swung wide with his machete, which caught the frog's rear leg. The result was the blade scything through completely, hamstringing the monster.

"FUCK! You weren't like this last time!" the Shadow howled.

"Neither were you. What is this?" Makotsu's eyes gleamed with barely controlled rage and fervor. It was as if a battle-lust had gripped him.

"Hey, it's just a new cycle for you. They don't remember, but _we_ do. Oh, we won't tell them, promise. But we'll do our damnedest to smash your face!" Shadow Yosuke made rapid handseals. "Wind of Oblivion!"

The air swirled wildly around the fighters, and Makotsu picked his ear as it settled. "I'd forgotten how simple it was to defeat you. You and Chie were simple… I'll have to get ready for Yukiko, though…" Makotsu mused as he swept a palm through a swirling card.

"Sensei! It's weak to lightning! Go for it!"

Makotsu smirked. He'd thought as much, but Teddie had given him the conformation he needed. He summoned a card, and then crushed it with a fist. "Izanagi. Zio." A thin trail of lightning pierced Yosuke's Shadow as the Persona swung its naginata, flipping it over with a loud crack.

The Shadow writhed on its back, the frog pinning the ninja. Makotsu walked up. "Once more, eh? So very weak…" The shadow stared up helplessly at Makotsu's wide grin. His eyes glowed violently, one pupil far larger than the other.

"Well… you were right about one thing. I am different… perhaps even a _bit_ insane. Too bad for you, eh? Shadow?"

The only response was the thud of the Shadow's head landing several feet from its body.

* * *

"You okay, Yosuke?" Makotsu asked as he helped the other teen up.

Yosuke stared at the dissolving corpse of his Shadow, which returned into a human form. The defeated Shadow stood shakily and slowly. "So… that's me, huh?" he said softly.

"Part of you, yes. You may have come here 'for a good time', but part of you holds Saki dear. You still want to make her memory count, in a way. And if I may make a valid point: if that was all there was to you, I would have left you here to die. It is neither our shadows nor what we show that makes up who we are, but a combination of the two," Makotsu said.

Yosuke laughed bitterly. "You always… Well, you just seem so…"

Makotsu shrugged. "I have to be. I have people to look out for. It's starting to look like you're one of them."

Yosuke grinned a little, then turned to his Shadow. "Yeah… I do get lonely. And I want attention, and I guess… in its own way… everything you've said is true. Heh. Frog in the well, huh? I live in a closed world and want more, I guess, just like that damned frog in the story. So… you're me, right? And I'm you."

The Shadow, back to normal, nodded. It vanished in a blue haze.

_The strength of heart to face oneself has been made manifest…_

The haze congealed into a froglike ninja in what appeared to be a disco suit. Makotsu stifled a laugh. This Persona never ceased to amuse him or amaze him with its tenacity.

_Yosuke has faced his other self, and obtained the façade to face life's hardships. The Persona __**Jiraya!**_

Makotsu sighed as the Persona turned into a card and collapsed into Yosuke. The teen stumbled, then smiled. "Watch out, Makotsu. You're not the only one with powers now," he said with a smirk.

"Then why should I watch out? Now you can watch my back for me," Makotsu said, turning away. "Let's go home. We've done enough for one day. Now we know the cause of death, which is in and of itself an achievement."

"Good point. I'm exhausted anyways…"

* * *

Teddie sighed as he stared at the two teens preparing to leave. "You'll come back, right?"

"Well, yeah. We made a promise, right?" Yosuke said. Makotsu nodded in response. "See? We'll be back to investigate more later. Right now though, we need to go."

"Ted, you can always come to my TV to visit."

"R-really Sensei? You weren't kidding?"

Makotsu blinked. "No. I wasn't."

Teddie started bawling and ran over to Makotsu. "Sensei's so kiiiind! It's so beary lonely over here, so I get really sad and start wondering what I am, and, and…!"

Makotsu blanched. "Err… there, there?"

Yosuke snickered as he left the TV world. "See you on the flipside, dude."

Makotsu grumbled as he awkwardly patted Teddie on the head. "You can visit whenever you need me, Ted. I can't promise I'll always be there, even at night – but if you need me, you can check."

"Thanks Sensei…"

Makotsu smiled tiredly as he turned to leave. Just one more change made.

* * *

Makotsu watched as Chie threw a tantrum again and left in a huff. He chuckled, made sure Yosuke was alright, and parted ways with him.

On the way home, he passed by the patio by the Samegawa Floodplain, and spotted a person in a kimono under it. He walked over, and saw it was Yukiko.

"O-oh! Um, hi there, Hiranya-kun…" the heiress said shyly, face red.

"Hey, Amagi-san. Resting from an errand before you head home?" said Makotsu, dredging up old memories. This was his first true hurdle coming up.

Yukiko nodded. "Yeah. I have to help out at the inn more and more nowadays…" she punctuated this with a sigh. Her face seemed to fall a little, but then she perked up. "Tell me, are you and Chie getting along?"

"Better than her and Yosuke, at any rate. It might be because I try to present myself as more of a voice of reason than a voice of unbridled hormones…" Makotsu mused.

Yukiko covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "S-sorry…" she snickered.

Makotsu stood up and yawned. "It's been a long day… I need to get home."

Yukiko nodded. "Yeah. Um… see you?"

Makotsu smiled wanly. "Sure. See ya."

Yukiko paused. "Aren't you grieving? I mean, you don't wear black outside the uniform, you act pretty normal…"

"Yukiko. I used to act something like Yosuke, but lighter on the perversion," Makotsu said calmly.

"Oh… I see. That… that explains a few things. Um…"

"It's alright. I'll… yeah. I'll see you around."

Yukiko nodded. "Take care."

Makotsu simply stared as the silhouette faded from the screen. "Now what do I do…?" He palmed the key in his pocket. "Was it tomorrow? Was it later? Sooner? I can't remember this part…"

* * *

_**4/16/11**_

"Yo!"

Makotsu turned around as Yosuke biked up. "You rang?" he said flatly.

Yosuke smirked, shaking his head. "I couldn't tell who it was, but someone definitely showed up on the Midnight Channel."

"Mm. It's a fair meter for who the next victim will be. We should check it out after school – I'll talk to Teddie and see what information I can glean."

Yosuke nodded seriously. "Alright." He paused, biting his lip. "If there is another victim, that means there really is a culprit… and that they're using that world as a weapon. That's unforgivable…" Yosuke's face turned sour.

"And so it falls to us, eh Yosuke?" Makotsu said with a wry smile, eyes flashing.

"Yeah. No way the police can do it – anyone mentions that place to them and they'd be laughed out of town!" Yosuke nodded. "It's up to us."

"…Which is exactly what I said. Although it's nice to hear you agree," Makotsu said coolly.

Yosuke snickered. "Heh. I guess so. Hey… I actually tried sticking my head in the TV like you did, and now it works…"

"One of the perks of having powers associated with that world – you get to go into that world."

"D'you think we got these powers to specifically solve the case?"

Makotsu's face soured. "Maybe. Or maybe it's red text."

Yosuke blinked. "Come again? I didn't get that far in the anime dude… when I saw the HAPPY HALLOWEEN MARIA bit with the candy, I pretty much split. I still listened to the music from both series, though."

"Red text is a mechanic in the Umineko visual novels. A witch would use it to indicate that she was speaking the truth. However, the words were always open to interpretation, and had a given measure of truth to them. It was something of a handicap that was a double-edged sword to both parties. However, a lie could not be printed in red text." Makotsu sighed. "It's like Higurashi and Umineko collided screaming into each other. Out here is the murder mystery, while the murderer has another world that makes them a witch whom we have to disprove and defeat… there's no set rules here. It's so damn frustrating…!"

Yosuke sighed. "I see what you're getting at. But… you got in and got your Persona first. So excuse me if I have a little bit more faith in you than that. Let's do our best, okay?" He smirked and held his hand out. Makotsu shook it, smiling helplessly.

Thou art I… and I am thou.

Thou hast established a new bond…

It brings thee closer to the truth…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana.

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late, get on!" Yosuke yelped. He grabbed Makotsu and hauled him onto the handlebars.

"Yosuke, w-wai-waaaaaaRGH!"

"GAAAAANGWAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

Soooo then… who isn't going to be of much help? Who's the useless trickster? Lemme hear it…~

_Damn you Inari. Your Persona is too powerful for this stage!_

_Really my dear? Examine it more closely._

Yep. Weak to physicals, which pretty much every damn thing uses. I give him a hefty speed boost and lots of shiny magic to make up for it, but he's still got a helluva Achilles heel to have in there!

_I… suppose…_

Oh. And I learn Tetrakarn pretty soon – around 15 or so? Tee hee!

_INARI!_

_You invited this upon yourself, dear. Let's see how things proceed for the time being…_

Oh yeah, the dominatrix chick is next! That'll be fuuuun~ AHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S PERFECTO!

_Husband… don't say it._

_Nippah?_

_I hate you both. So much._

_

* * *

_So, explanations. First, I used the script for the Shadow's reveals. Then I added in what Makotsu would do and think during and after.

The Frog in the Well is an old Japanese Proverb. It's similar to the big fish small pond analogy in the West.

Teddie will be a slightly more consistent presence pre-Rise now. I'm just fond of the fuzzball, and that's the only reason why.

Finally, if the ending scenes are starting to remind you of an omake version of the Witches' Tea, then that's natural - it's what I'm shooting for. The reason Inari and Izanagi are making these references is because now they are linked to Makotsu and have his knowledge. Izanami had VERY little actual character development beyond "Humans hate life, so fog fo' you!", so I'm shooting for more a tragic Visionary Villain aspect this go-round.

Finally, the blue stone from last chapter - it will factor in later. It will factor in big time.


End file.
